<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I told you so by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452685">I told you so</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Sunburn, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Giuro, Kota... se osi anche solo dirmi qualcosa come ‘te l’avevo detto’, è la fine della nostra relazione.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I told you so</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">- I told you so -</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yabu e Kei camminavano per il lungomare di Yokohama, pigramente, senza fretta.</p><p>Il più piccolo era sereno.</p><p>Non capitava troppo spesso che loro due si potessero permettere di passare il loro tempo insieme così, senza fretta e senza che Kota fosse abbastanza rilassato da consentirgli anche solo il minimo contatto fra loro.</p><p>Certo, aveva osato tentare di prendergli la mano poco prima, e lui aveva reagito come se gli avesse ficcato la lingua in gola, diventando rosso e dicendogli che non potevano concedersi atteggiamenti del genere in pubblico, ma Kei per una volta aveva deciso di non prendersela troppo.</p><p>Avevano quella breve vacanza, ed era deciso a mandarla avanti senza sprecarla a litigare su questioni futili.</p><p>Si sedette su una panchina che dava sul lato del mare, alzando lo sguardo in direzione del sole con aria pacifica.</p><p>“Ah, Ko...” mormorò, con un sospiro di pura beatitudine. “Non c’è questo sole a Tokyo, ne sono più che convinto.” dichiarò, arrotolando le maniche della maglietta oltre la spalla, per un contatto sempre maggiore con i raggi del sole.</p><p>Kota gli si sedette accanto, scoppiando a ridere.</p><p>“Sono certo che ci sia anche a Tokyo, Kei. Solo che abbiamo sempre troppo da fare per fermarci a godercelo.” gli rispose, guardandolo fisso senza mai smettere di sorridere. “Cerca di non esagerare, però. Lo sai che se stai troppo al sole senza crema ti ustioni, Kei.” si raccomandò, mentre l’altro faceva un gesto stizzito nei suoi confronti.</p><p>“Sta tranquilla, mamma.” lo prese in giro. “Non mi ustionerò. Il sole non è abbastanza caldo, siamo ancora a maggio. E poi... mi hai mai visto prendere un’insolazione, in tanti anni che ci conosciamo?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio in sua direzione.</p><p>Yabu fece come per parlare, ma alla fine parve ripensarci e tacque, chinando lo sguardo.</p><p>Per tutto il resto del pomeriggio cercò di convincere Kei a spostarsi in luoghi più ombreggiati, ma l’altro continuava a rifiutarsi, dicendo di volersi godere quella bella giornata finché ne avevano la possibilità.</p><p>Kota lo vedeva sempre più arrossato in viso, e non poteva fare a meno di preoccuparsi, ma non gli disse più nulla.</p><p>Che poi non gli andasse a dire che non gliel’aveva detto.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Giuro, Kota... se osi anche solo dirmi qualcosa come ‘te l’avevo detto’, è la fine della nostra relazione.” sibilò Inoo, alzando lievemente la testa da sopra il letto di Yabu, facendo attenzione che non gli cadesse l’asciugamano bagnata che aveva posata sulla fronte.</p><p>Il più grande, fermo sullo stipite della porta, si morse un labbro nel tentativo di trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere.</p><p>“Ok, non ti dirò che ti avevo detto che hai la pelle delicata, e che troppo sole ti avrebbe fatto ustionare. Posso dirti solo una cosa, però?” chiese, quasi preoccupato per l’espressione omicida del fidanzato.</p><p>“Ti ascolto.” rispose questi, più una minaccia che un invito.</p><p>“Il rosso ti dona.” fu in grado di dire Kota, prima di essere costretto a ripararsi con la porta per evitare di essere colpito dall’asciugamano lanciato dal più piccolo.</p><p>Rimase poggiato contro la parete, in preda alle risa.</p><p>In fondo, lo amava anche per la sua testardaggine.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>